


Saturdays are for the boys

by Jaevrboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Porn Without Plot, Season 6 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Water, penile ejaculation, space, trigger warning lactose intolerance, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaevrboy/pseuds/Jaevrboy
Summary: keith gets fucked by lots of things in a heartwarming Hannah Montana AU





	Saturdays are for the boys

Keith gasped as his chest was pushed back by a small meteorite. “Gruahh”, said the rock. Sweat rolled down Keith’s face as he brandished his trusty sword in hand, he struck his foe with a mighty force. He could not believe this.

The moon, high and mighty as it was, attacking him? I dont think so. Keith thrust his sword with the mighty power of his abandonment issues and penetrated the moon with a force similar to the force of his lactose intolerant explosive ass. “Haha” the moon said and grabbbed keith by the wrist. keith s heart shuddered and his mighty longsword twitched in his yoga pants. Moon brought him close and grabbed onto his hips, knocking out keiths shortsword from his hand. This is it. Mom always said this day would come and so will he by the end of this but right now he is terrified. There is a large boom and keith is suddenly pressed against the w a l l of space and his pants are ripped off exposing his succulent pores leaking soy milk. A fine wine to this moons throbbing cockus.

He lapped up the sweet tender marinade released from this boys body and his nipples began to ooze green slime. Delicious. Keith moaned as the moon fingered his ripe entrance and began to twitch insentitably as the moon zipped down his adidas tracksuit khakis. Oh fuck hes so fucking hot i gotta have him in me now right now. Keith sucked in and his asshole expanded to the size of a golf ball, ready for santas arrival.

The moon grabbed hold of keiths ass and thrust his mighty mountain into keiths hole. Keith groaned and salivated all over space wall. He begged for more and so he recieved as the moon penetrated him until keith could not handle anymore. The moon finished with a warm string of liquid inside of keiths bubble ass, pulling out to reveal a crater. Something strange eaked out as keith turned his neck 180 degrees and looked downward ass out molars clenched he saw something clear. Not semen. What does the moon nut what is a moon nut even about ishe going to get an sti or quite possibly a moon growing in his ass? Will he be vored by a baby moon? No. No upon furhter examination with his 24 inch tongue scooping down for taste, he realized it.

Oh my God.

He picked up his Blackberry and facetimed Amazon Echo.

“Houston…” he gasped…………

”the moon…… has water”

fin


End file.
